


To the ocean and beyond

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: AOT week 2k17 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Eren promises Armin something even greater than their dream





	To the ocean and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> SNK week day 2 prompt, devotion

Dead silence, something unique to the night. Not a ghost of a whisper existed in this room. Ocean blue eyes stared at the castle roof above him. Sleep was elusive. It had become so increasingly more after every tragedy, and every unique situation. Sleep no longer came as a friend to relieve the blond of his sorrows and let him be in his own world. Even when sleep did creep up on him and take him by surprise, it was never pleasant. His dreams consisted of betrayal, death, and loss.  Knowing it was not always real was half the battle, as phobias where just as bad as the real event in Armin's opinion. Even if it wasn't as humble as it should be.

"Armin....are you still awake?" The familiar voice cut through the silence like a knife. Eren had for some reason come into the room. Not as much as an answer was spoken before the brunet made his way over to Armin's bed and sat down on the bed. There had always been a connection between the two, how strong was hard to say. A word one might use to describe it could be an empathetic link, as if their minds were connected in some way shape or form.

"Yeah....sleep is hard to find when you fear what you will see." Not like his best friend did not already know that. Eren had been having trouble sleeping for years. Ever since that day when the Colossal Titan, now known to be Bertholdt Hoover, destroyed the first wall and he watched his mom be eaten.

"Tell me about it." Not even sarcasm could be heard in Eren's voice. That was how hard he was taking this. He had always been so energetic, but now he just wanted everything to end. Didn't they all?  Their friends either eaten or betraying them, they wondered how long this could actually last for.

"You thinking bout the betrayal?" Eren continued on with the question.

Though not entirely unexpected, it still steam rolled over the blond. Of course he was, he had been constantly since it happened. Reiner and Bertholdt, betraying them. The two revealed they had been titan shifters the whole time, more specifically, the titan shifters. The Colossal and Armored titan shifters. The ones that did the original attack five years prior to the present day. The ones responsible for so many deaths.

"Eren.....I am.....I am wondering....can we last?"

Eren smiled over at Armin. "Of course, because I promise Armin, I will love you to the ocean and back." Never had the brunet spoken more sincere sounding words.


End file.
